1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel, and more particularly to a method for detecting a single-finger rotation gesture for a touch panel and a gesture detecting circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology continuously advances, the interaction between the user and the system terminal is not limited to typing on the keyboard. The maturity in the touch technology enables the user to input through a touch panel and to operate the system terminal in a more natural and intuitive manner. For example, the frame can be enlarged/reduced by forming a clockwise rotation or an anti-clockwise rotation gesture on the touch panel. Therefore, how to correctly detect the rotation gesture on the touch panel has become an imminent task for the industries.